fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Road to The Unknown/Issue 15
The pack slowly approached Royce as he cautiously backed up against the wall. A bark from one of the wolves had the rest stop a good few metres away from him, composing himself, Royce pulled out his handgun and aimed it at the pack preparing for their attack. A single wolf came forward and gazed at Royce, the rest of the pack began to back off as it prepared itself for attack, Royce gulped slowly and took the safety off of his handgun and within the instant he did that the wolf pounced at him, slamming him onto the ground. The rest of the group could only watch helplessly as Royce struggled with the wolf, Royce tried to punch the wolf only for it to bite him on the arm as he shouted in pain and in retaliation, headbutts the wolf. With the wolf stunned, Royce kicks it off of him and grabs his gun, aiming his gun Royce pulls the trigger as the wolf charges at him again and shoots it in the ear, "Shit." Royce grunts as he takes another shot, this time hitting it in the leg as it collapses on the floor from the wound. The rest of the pack simply sit there awaiting the next moment, taking a deep breath, Royce bandages his arm as he approaches the now whimpering animal, with some sympathy Royce ends the animal's life swiftly with a gunshot to the head. Looking down at the now dead animal, Royce sits next to it as he looks up at the rest of the group who're somewhat amazed he was able to fight off the wolf, a slight growl startles Royce as he looks to his right and sees a wolf pup. Royce placed down his gun and turned to face the pup as it approached him cautiously, with the rest of the pack watching silently, Royce calmly waited for the puppy to be directly infront of him, it climbed onto his leg and did another growl before licking him. With a slight gasp at the sudden action, Royce began to pet the pup as the rest of the wolves backed down. This went on for another few moments before a voice called for the pup to back away. Looking behind him, Royce noticed a fairly large man gazing down upon him, "Tell your group to lower their weapons and come down, we mean you no harm." he ordered. Hesitantly, Royce called down his group as they climbed down. "There's seven of you." the man mused. "So there is." Royce replied. "I apologise about that attack." the man stated. "Excuse me if I don't accept." Royce growled. "It was an omega, a challenger if you will, our pack are cautious against outsiders." the man explained. ---- The group climbed down as Silas cautiously unholstered his gun, Michael grabbed the gun and forced it back into his holster as he mouthed "no" to him. The man looked at the group and muttered something, and signaled for them to follow him, the wolf pack travelled ahead of him, the group cautiously followed him. "You okay, kid?" Gwyn asked. Royce nodded as he clutched his now bandaged arm, lifting up the bandage Royce placed his hand on the wound and grunted at the sharp pain, reapplying the bandage, Royce wiped the blood onto his jeans. "Not gonna lie, that was some good stuff there." Silas chimed in with praise. Taken aback at the praise from Silas, Royce simply nodded and smiled at him. The group carried on following the man as a lodge was in sight, a few gasps of confusion was heard as they noticed the lodge was in almost perfect condition, the blizzard appeared to have been dying down as well. "Now, you can stay here for one night, there's a reason for this blizzard and I'll explain in detail if you want me to when we're inside." the man said as he opened the entrance. "Luckily for you, we have seven rooms spare." the man carried on. "How many of you are there?" Rayne asked. "9 of us, if you're not counting the wolves." "That's all?" Michael asked in surprise. "Yes." "The rooms are all on the top floor, remember you're staying here for one night." "That's fine by me, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a power nap." Royce yawned. "You should get the bite checked out." the man replied. "Nah, I'll be fine...what's your name anyway?" "Ulf." "So...you're the Swedish wolf?" Royce chuckled. "Yes." the man replied in a deadpan tone. "O...kay, I'll get going then." Royce left for a room with that final comment. ---- Several hours later, Silas started looking for Gwyn. Knocking on each room on the top floor, Silas was greeted by each of his group member until he finally found Gwyn. With a scowl Gwyn motioned for Silas to come into his room. "I know why you're here, Silas." Gwyn calmly said. "Please, call me Sean." Silas replied. "Okay, Sean. You got anymore bullshit you wanna sprout?" "It's not bullshit, I know it's the truth." "Of course it is..." "Think about it you moron, we've got Jacket all mopy about Gorrister's death, yet he's somewhat evasive about it, we've got Red kinda shaken up but almost fine, that doesn't sit right with me." "So?" "It's why I think Red killed Gorrister, we know Red and Jacket don't get along." "Why would she kill Jason?" "Who the fuck is Jason?" "Gorrister..." "Oh. Well, why wouldn't she?" "Well..." ---- Meanwhile, Tanith was outside of the lodge near a shed just a few minutes away from the lodge, looking behind her before entering the shed, Tanith sat down and took a few moments to compose herself before bursting into tears. Holding and rocking herself forward she was startled by a knock on the shed door. "Who is it?" she called trying to hide her crying. "It's Rayne." a voice replied. "Come in and shut the door." Tanith ordered as she wiped her eyes. "What's wrong?" Rayne asked in concern. "It's nothing." "Bullcrap it's nothing." "You're still not swearing." "You're dodging the subject." "*sigh* Fine." "You'll tell me?" "Yes." "What's wrong." "Well...when me, Gorrister and Royce went out, we found an abandoned factory..." "Yeah?" "Well, we went inside and some disgusting old guy pretty much took me hostage and made the two leave, he took me to his 'office' and pretty much tried to convince me to 'work' for him..." "Wait what?" "Yeah...he even tried forcing himself on me, before I bit his fucking ear off." "That's really messed up." "You're telling me..." "This is why I hate men." "Excuse me?" "N-nothing..." Chuckling at Rayne's stuttering, Tanith gave her a hug. "You're a great friend, Rayne." Tanith whispered. "Yeah...friend." Rayne replied. "Wanna be alone for a bit?" Rayne asked. Tanith nodded at the question, Rayne got up and made her way back to the lodge. ---- Royce was making his way to his room as he bumped into Straid. "Shit, you gotta be careful with that mute shit." Royce joked. "What 'mute shit'?" Straid replied in monotone. "Nothing, just...it creeps me out." Royce sheepishly explained. "I have my reasons..." Straid again replied in monotone. "Right, look this is forward but...why haven't you even taken off the hood?" Royce asked. "Pray you don't find out." Straid stated. "Okay then..." Royce cautiously remarked as he backed away from the hooded figure. "I'll...see you around..." Royce said as he walked quickly to his room. With a sigh, Royce sat on the bed, mumbled and lay down for what felt like hours. Grunting to himself, he forced himself to sit up and began removing the bandages as his door opened, with a gasp he hastily began covering up his arm as Rayne entered his room and closed his door. "You ever heard of knocking?" Royce growled at her. "The door was already half way open." Rayne replied. "Shit...it was?" Royce asked in surprise. With a nod, Rayne sat down next to Royce, looking at his arm she'd noticed the bandaging was hastily done and looked at him in confusion. "It's just looking a lot...worse, yeah worse than it was." Royce said as he pulled his arm behind him. "Let me see." Rayne stated. "No...it's p-pretty gruesome to look at" Royce stuttered trying to avoid showing his arm. "I've seen some pretty bad things, it'll be fine." Rayne said, grabbing Royce's arm. "Rayne, seriously. You d-don't wanna see it." Royce sheepishly argued trying to pull his arm from Rayne. "Stop." Rayne demanded. Sighing at Rayne's persistence, Royce looked away as Rayne began uncovering the bandage. Silence filled the room as Royce heard the bandages drop to the floor. "Your arm...it's-" Rayne cut herself off in shock as Royce's arm had already healed with only minor scars from the wolf bite. "Healed..." Royce finished off her sentence. "But, how?" "I don't know." "Is this the first time?" "Nope, I got shot when I was trying to save Tanith, that's healed too. Granted there's no scar from that but...well, yeah." "Royce..." "I don't know how it happens, it just does I pretty much can force it to happen." "What about more extreme injuries?" "I don't know." Looking at Royce's arm, Rayne could clearly see he was uncomfortable at her discovery and noticed how his bandages had hardly any blood on them. "Can you leave?" Royce asked. "Sure, I'm...really...really sorry, I didn't know." Rayne apologised. "Don't, bound to happen. I'd rather it be you than someone else." Royce solemnly stated. Outside of the room, Straid was listening in on the conversation. "So it's true..." Straid mumbled before walking away as they heard Rayne getting up to leave. Cast Main Cast *Royce Jettingham *Tanith Rowe *Silas *Gwyn *Rayne *Straid *Selena* *Does not appear. Supporting Cast *Michael Minor Cast *Ulf Trivia *Ayy @ supernatural shit...sorta. **is straid bad person!? Category:Riley Category:Road to The Unknown Category:Road to The Unknown Issues